zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Knight's Sword
The Knight's Sword is one of Link's Swords in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. It is Link's default Level 1 Hylian Sword & Shield. In the introductory cutscene of the game's first Scenario "The Armies of Ruin", one of the untested cadets named Link bravely grabs a Knight's Sword and Knight Shield, a training sword and shield used by Hyrulean cadets. Three other recruits notice Link carrying them and are puzzled as to why Link has them, only for Link to ignore them as he unsheathes the Knight's Sword and head out on to Hyrule Field to assist Princess Zelda, Impa, and Hyrulean Forces against the forces of darkness lead by Volga and Wizzro. Though it is a normal sword with no mystical powers it proves to be a powerful weapon in Link's capable hands (though it may have been strengthened by Link's Triforce of Courage). While using it to slay monsters near the drawbridge, a fairy named Proxi takes refuge with Link, commenting on his sword calling it a "nice sword". Link uses the sword during his first confrontation with the dragon knight Volga. Link also uses the shield to save himself and Impa from Volga's fire breath though he was only able to do so through the power of his Triforce of Courage. Link later uses the weapon to defeat the boss King Dodongo. During most of the game, Link uses it as his default Hylian Sword weapon, though the player can choose to equip different type of weapons: higher level Hylian Swords such as the White Sword, Magical Sword, 8-Bit Wooden Sword, or later in the story, his signature Master Sword (though the Blade of Evil's Bane is classified as its own unique weapon type). Like all Hylian Sword type weapons, the Knight's Sword has a light elemental attribute. The Knight's Sword is also used as Link's default sword in his Horse and Great Fairy movesets. He uses it to attack enemies while riding Epona, to perform Dead Man's Volley with the Great Fairy, and the Great Fairy will also borrow it from him during one of her combos where she will briefly augment the sword with her magic to unleash slash waves. Its is described as a sword-and-shield combo modified for left handed warriors. The sword's overall design and function resembles the Ordon Sword from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Practice Sword from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. The swords wielded by Hylian Soldier units in the game, resemble the Knight's Sword in overall appearance as well. Gallery Hyrule Warriors Hylian Sword Knight's Sword (Render).png|The Knight's Sword and Shield Hyrule Warriors Link Classic Tunic (DLC Costume).png|Link wielding the Knight's Sword and shield from Hyrule Warriors Link Sword (Hyrule Warriors).png |Link wielding the Knight's Sword and Shield Hyrule Warriors Link Kokiri Tunic (DLC Outfit).png|Link wielding the Knight's Sword and Shield Hyrule Warriors Link Era of Twilight Tunic (Costume).png|Link wielding the Knight's Sword and Shield Hyrule Warriors Link Knight of Skyloft Tunic (DLC Costume).png|Link wielding the Knight's Sword and Shield Link Epona (Hyrule Warriors).png|Link wielding his Knight's Sword while riding Epona Link wielding Knight's Sword.jpg|Link wielding the Knight's Sword 1403825964-24 copia jpg 1400x0 q85.jpg|Hyrulean Soldiers wielding swords resembling the Knight's Sword Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:Swords Category:Shields